Zielgruppen
Lohas Siehe auch Toruismus allgemein/Trend website:http://www.lohas-lifestyle.de LOHAS Lifestyle verändert Wirtschaft + Gesellschaft O-Ton Paul Ray: „Kulturell Kreative/LOHAS sind intensive Leser und kaufen mehr Bücher als durchschnittliche Amerikaner. Sie sehen weniger fern, weil sie die meisten TV-Sendungen nicht mögen und die Qualität der Nachrichtensendungen bedenklich finden. Werbung und Kindersendungen lehnen sie ab. Kulturell Kreative/LOHAS setzen sich aktiv mit Kunst und Kultur auseinander, als Amateure und als Profis. In dem Streben nach Authentizität lehnen sie schlechte Qualität und Wegwerfartikel ebenso ab wie den Markenwahn.“ Ganzheitliche Gesundheit und ein genussvolles Leben sind ein zentrales Merkmal für die Lebensqualität in der Zukunft – und ganz besonders für die LOHAS. LOHAS sind die Lifestyle-Avantgarde des 21. Jahrhunderts, weil sie bislang widersprüchliche Bedürfnisse wie Nachhaltigkeit und Genuss, Umweltorientierung und Design in ihrem Lebensentwurf zusammenbringen. LOHAS präferieren also einen hybriden Lifestyle, der sich weniger von den Diktaten des Marketings beeinflussen lässt und stärker eigene Konsumerfahrungen berücksichtigt und vor allem der Mund-Propaganda folgt. Das Empowerment der Frauen beschleunigt den LOHAS-Trend Ein wichtiges Argument, um die zukünftige Konsum-Avantgarde der LOHAS richtig zu verstehen, ist das Faktum, dass vor allem Frauen und weibliche Bedürfniskonstellationen den Trend antreiben. Selbstverwirklichung, Kreativität und ganzheitliches Denken sind nicht zuletzt auch „weiche Eigenschaften“, die von Frauen in den Arbeitsprozess eingebracht werden und dort immer wichtiger werden. Der LOHAS-Trend wird sich definitionsgemäß nicht nur in vielen Gesellschaftsschichten gewissermaßen basisdemokratisch durchsetzen. Er wird vor allem auch von den Frauen vorangetrieben. Wie die LOHAS Märkte und Konsum verändern 1. LOHAS-Food: Der Boom mit dem gesunden Genuss kennt vorläufig keine Grenzen 2. LOHAS-Fashion: Was moralische Mode so anziehend macht 3. Wie die LOHAS unser Verständnis von Gesundheit verändern. Das Interesse an der eigenen Gesundheit ist in den letzten Jahren nicht nur merklich gestiegen, sondern beginnt nach und nach Gesellschaft, Märkte und unterschiedlichste Branchen zu dominieren. Der Lifestyle of Health and Sustainability hinterlässt überall seine Spuren. 4. LOHAS-Design: Öko durchdringt die Gestaltung unserer Lebens(t)räume Der Lifestyle of Health and Sustainability müsste im Prinzip um Dimensionen wie Ästhetik, Stil oder Design erweitert werden. Denn was diese neue prosperierende Konsumentengruppe vor allem auszeichnet, ist ihr hoher Anspruch an Gestaltung und ihr Gespür für Zeitgeist. 5. LOHAS-Tourismus: Wie der grüne Lifestyle die Reisemärkte der Zukunft prägt: Wie für alle anderen Lebensbereiche gilt deshalb auch für die Urlaubszeit die Devise: Keine Kompromisse, dafür aber so ethisch korrekt wie möglich. Tourismus, der sowohl die Sehnsüchte der Menschen wie auch deren ethische Ansprüche befriedigt, wird zum wichtigsten Faktor für den Markt. 6. High-Tech und neue Werte revolutionieren die Sport und Freizeitmärkte: In ihrer Freizeitgestaltung legen die Deutschen immer größeren Wert auf soziale und ethisch korrekte Komponenten. Spaßhaben ist kein Tabu, solange es nicht auf Kosten der Gesellschaft und der Umwelt geht. Gerade auch im Sport- und Lifestyle-Bereich wächst der Wunsch nach schicken und szenigen Produkten, die aber mit gutem Gewissen konsumiert werden können. 7. Wie Informationshunger und das Bedürfnis der Partizipation die Medien-Landschaft neu strukturieren: Die Rolle der Medien und der Öffentlichkeit darf bei der Entstehung des neuen grünen Lifestyles keineswegs unterschätzt werden. Maßgeblich sind neue und alte Kommunikationsmittel mit daran beteiligt, ein umfassendes Umdenken in der Bevölkerung zu bewirken. Gleichzeitig verändern aber auch die LOHAS das herkömmliche Verständnis von Medien. "gesund", "fair", "grün" und "nachhaltig" werden vor allem in gesättigten Märkten künftig zu ausschlaggebenden Kaufargumenten. Egal ob Dienstleister, Produktentwickler oder -hersteller etc., sie alle müssen sich darauf einstellen, dass ihre Märkte zunehmend umwelt- und gesundheitssensibler werden. Große Chancen haben auch neue Business-Modelle für smarte Verkehrskonzepte innerhalb von Großstädten und Regionen, wenn sie sich konsequent am „green lifestyle“ und den Serviceansprüchen der LOHAS ausrichten. Fragen von Ökologie und Nachhaltigkeit, des sorgenfreien Genießens und der Steigerung der Lebensqualität werden immer wichtiger. Angefangen im Tourismus und in der Freizeit-Industrie, über die Auto-, Bau- und Hightech-Branche bis hin zur Mode und zum Finanz-Business. Während die mediale Transparenz der globalen Konsumgesellschaft und die Macht der Konsumenten steigen, erhält die gesellschaftliche Verantwortung ebenso wie die individuelle Selbstvervollkommnung zunehmende Relevanz bei Konsumentscheidungen. Zugleich wächst das Informationsbedürfnis bezüglich der Hintergrundgeschichten von Produkten. Quelle: Das Zukunftsinstitut Strategisches Wissen für die Wirtschaft von morgen Coaching und Consulting: Begleitung in Ihre bessere Zukunft ... Dr. Eike Wenzel, Christian Rauch, Anja Kirig Februar 2007 130 Seiten ISBN: 978-3-938284-25-4 165 € inkl. MwSt. LOHAS Lifestyle verändert Wirtschaft + Gesellschaft Diverse links BMBF-Forschungsprojekt: „Von der Agrarwende zur Konsumwende?“ Auswertung/Zusammenfassung unter 3.1 Zielgruppen für Bio-Produkte: Intensiv- versus Gelegenheitskäufer und ihre Einkaufstättenpräferenzen ---- Studie: "Baukasten-Tourismus: Pauschal- vs. Individualisierte Pauschalreise?" ---- Studie: "Internetmarketing: Anforderungen, Rahmenbedingungen – best-practise!" u. a. Charts zu: * Entwicklung der Internetnutzung * Generelles Produktinteresse * Kauf in den nächsten 12 Monaten geplant * Das Internet ist inzwischen Informationsquelle Nummer 2 * Was ist Online-Marketing? * Anforderungen an neue Medien * Was erwarten „Reise- Interessenten“ im Internet * Wichtige Eigenschaften von Reise-Websites aus Nutzersicht * Strategien zur Erhöhung der Look-to-book-Rate * USP-Kommunikation * Klares Design und Herausstellung der Vorteile der Region * Erste Schritte zur Homepage * Suchmaschinen ---- ---- Studie: "Themen-, Zielgruppen- oder Destinationsmarketing, oder alles?" Übersicht Kooperationen im Tourismus ab S. 9 ganz interessant, sonst recht "basic" ---- ---- Studie: "Zukunftstrends Tourismus 2020 – die neuen Sehnsuchtsmärkte" Ausblick Tourismus 2020 auf Seite 21: Die Zukunft des Tourismus: Vom Pauschaltourismus zum „naturnahen Genießen“ Die 8 Gebote für die Zukunft der Wohlfühlgesellschaft - Touristische Märkte sind Sehnsuchtsmärkte (Seite 23-24) 1. Anti-Alltag, Kontrastwelten, Tapetenwechsel: Lassen Sie den Gast in eine andere Welt eintauchen! 2. Sinn, Sinnlichkeit, Selbstveränderung: Machen Sie deutlich, dass der Gast ohne Ziel- und Zwecksetzungen einfach „da“ sein kann! 3. Andere Räume, Heterotopoi: Gestatten Sie ihm, anzukommen und sich im Hier-und-Jetzt erden zu können! 4. Vom Spaß-Event zum Fest: Gestatten Sie ihm den „Ausstieg auf Zeit“, Feste und Ekstasensind höchst legitime Sehnsüchte! 5. Social-Holidays: Schenken Sie den Sozial- und Kommunikationsbedürfnissen Ihrer Kunden mehr Beachtung! 6. Reisen ins Vertraute: Erlauben Sie es ihm, sich im Vertrauten wohlzufühlen, Wiederentdeckung der Heimat! 7. Neo Nature: Ermöglichen Sie die direkte und aktive Begegnung mit Natur! 8. Sport/Bewegung/Outdoor: Bedenken Sie, dass Urlaub in der Zukunft aktiv und körperorientiert nachgefragt wird! Tourismus 2020: Die Kernbedürfnisse des Menschen in der Zukunft Sinn: „Was ist mir wirklich wichtig?“ Eigenzeit: „Wie erreiche ich maximale Selbststeuerung?“ Ganzheitlichkeit: Ich-Natur-Gesellschaft Kommunikation: Selbst UND Gemeinschaft Wohlfühlen: Körper-Geist-Psyche Gegenwelten: Ich und das Neue, das Fremde Hausaufgaben für den Tourismus 2020 Wertewandel berücksichtigen: Green Lifestyle, Eigenverantwortung und genussvollen Selbstbezug unterstützen! Proaktiv mit neuen Zielgruppen kommunizieren: Die neuen Bedürfniskonstellationen schnell erkennen und umsetzen! Trendorientiert handeln, ohne trendopportunistisch zu werden: Nicht jede Mode ist ein Trend! ---- Studie: "Marketing im Handel für die Generation 50+" ---- Abschlussarbeit: "Ökologieorientierte Marketingkonzeption für Reiseveranstalter" leider nicht kostenlos (38€) ---- ---- Publikationen zu "Natur- und Ökotourismus" ---- ---- Studie: "Veloland Schweiz: Erfolgsfaktoren und Meilensteine" ---- Bewusst-Konsumierende auf Reisen Die Verbraucherinitiative eV. hat eine Studie durchführen lassen. Ziel war es, "herauszufinden, wo in Bezug auf nachhaltigen Tourismus bewusst Konsumierende momentan stehen, um darauf aufbauend Informationen und Angebote den Bedürfnissen bewusst Konsumierender entsprechend darstellen zu können und damit potieltiell beizutragen, einen Trendsettingpozess in Gang zu setzen" * positive Entwicklung im nachhaltigen Tourismus * "bewusst-konsumierende" als Vorreiter, weil schon z. T. nachhaltiges Handeln (Konsum) * als Ergänzung zu anderen Vorgehensweisen (nachhaltig gestaltete Reisen in der breiten Gesellschaft verkaufen, ohne die Nachhaltigkeit unbedingt zu kommunizieren) * Online-Befragung unter bewusst Konsumierenden per html-Fragebogen (15.06.-16.07.2006) * soziodemographische Besonderheiten der Stichprobe weisen auf substantielle Parallelen mit den Bio-Käufer hin ** überdurchschnittlich viele Frauen (65,5 % der Stichprobe), ** überdurchschnittlich viele Probanden höherer Einkommensklassen (36,9 % mit einem monatlichen Haushaltsnettoeinkommen von mind. 3.001 EUR), ** überdurchschnittlich hohe Berufstätigkeit (74,2 % z.Zt. berufstätig), ** überdurchschnittlich hohes Bildungsniveau (54,0 % mit Fach-Hochschulabschluss) * Gelegentlich bK sind dabei mit einem Anteil von 56,4 % die größte Gruppe, Intensiv bK mit 15,6 % die kleinste. Selten bK machen 28,0 % der Gesamtstichprobe aus ** 1,00 (minimaler Wert)-1,75 Punkte: Intensiv bewusst Konsumierende (Intensiv bK) ** 1,80-2,50 Punkte: Gelegentlich bewusst Konsumierende (Gelegentlich bK) ** 2,60-3,80 (maximaler Wert) Punkte: Selten bewusst Konsumierende (Selten bK). * Je höher das Einkommen desto intensiver der bewusste Konsum. * Nutzung von Einkaufsstätten ** Intensiv bK kaufen im Discounter zu 39,5 % „ein- bis mehrmals pro Woche“ oder „alle 2-4 Wochen“ und zu 28,9 % „nie“ ein, Selten bK zu 80,6 % „ein- bis mehrmals pro Woche“ oder „alle 2-4 Wochen“ und zu 4,5 % „nie“. ** Intensiv bK kaufen z. B. zu 60,6 % „ein- bis mehrmals pro Woche“ oder „alle 2-4 Wochen“ im Bio-Supermarkt ein, Selten bK zu 16,2 %. Dies jedoch heißt nicht, dass alle Intensiv bK Kund(inn)en des Bio-Fachhandels sind. Viele erfüllen ihre Einkaufswünsche nicht dort, sondern bspw. im konventionellen Supermarkt (z.B. kaufen 44,1 % der Intensiv bK „nie“ im Bio-Laden ein). * Reiseverhalten (vgl. mit Aderhold u.a. 2005: Reiseanalyse 2005: Kurzfassung) ** Destination: Im Vergleich mit dem gesamtdeutschen Reisemarkt für 2004, der in der Reiseanalyse 2005 beschrieben wird, reisten die hier Befragten auf ihrer letzten HUR (Haupturlaubsreise) öfter ins Ausland (84,4 % resp. 73,0 %) ** Reisedauer: Trotz leicht unterschiedlicher Skalierungen der Reiseanalyse 2005 in Bezug auf die Reisedauer, kann beobachtet werden, dass die hier befragten bewusst Konsumierenden im Schnitt länger unterwegs waren, als der gesamtdeutsche Reisemarkt: Bewusst Konsumierende verbrachten zu 19,2 % 5-7 Tage auf Reisen und zu 42,8 % 8-14 Tage, der gesamtdeutsche Reisemarkt zu 24 % 5-8 Tage und zu 55 % 9-15 Tage; bewusst Konsumierende verreisten zu 37,1 % für 15 Tage oder länger, der gesamtdeutsche Reisemarkt zu 21 % länger als 16 Tage ** Urlaubsart: Die 229 bewusst Konsumierenden, die in den letzten 24 Monaten eine HUR unternommen haben, bezeichneten diese vor allem als Natur-Urlaub (37,9 %), Aktiv-Urlaub (35,2 %), Ausruh-Urlaub (29,5 %) und Strand-/Bade-/Sonnen-Urlaub (26,4 %). ** in Kombination: *** Bei Natur-Urlaub spielen auch Elemente von Aktiv-, Erlebnis-Urlaub und/oder Rundreise eine Rolle. *** Für Aktiv-Urlaub sind auch Aspekte von Natur-, Sightseeing- und/oder Erlebnis-Urlaub wichtig. *** Ausruh-Urlaub beinhaltet auch Aspekte von Natur-, Strand- und/oder Sightseeing-Urlaub. *** Bei Strand-Urlaub haben auch Elemente von Ausruh-, Sightseeing- und Familienferien Bedeutung. *** Für Sightseeing-Urlaub sind auch Elemente von Strand-, Aktiv- und/oder Ausruh-Urlaub wichtig. ** Hauptverkehrsmittel bei Anreise: etwas mehr als die Hälfte Flugzeug; gut ein Drittel mit dem Auto; etwa ein Viertel mit Bus/Bahn ** die nähere Betrachtung der Nutzung von Bus/Bahn lässt folgende Beobachtungen zu: 1. Bei der Nutzung von Bus/Bahn zeichnen sich signifikante Differenzen im Reiseverhalten von bK ab: Intensiv bK mit 35,1 % wesentlich häufiger als Gelegentlich bK (27,7 %) und Selten bK (13,3 %) 2. Insgesamt ist die Nutzung von Bus/Bahn unter bK relativ weit verbreitet: Unabhängig von der Reisedauer wurde dieses Verkehrsmittel bei jeweils etwa 20 % der Reisen für die Anreise eingesetzt. Zudem zeigt der Vergleich mit dem gesamtdeutschen Reisemarkt 2004, dass bK für Reisen innerhalb Deutschlands Bahn/Bus häufiger und gleichzeitig den PKW seltener einsetzten: Sie waren hier zu 26,6 % mit Bahn/Bus und zu 53,3 % mit PKW unterwegs, der gesamtdeutsche Reisemarkt zu 13 % mit Bahn/Bus und zu 74 % mit PKW. * Wenig bekannt: Ausgleichszahlungen bei Flugreisen (von den 124 befragten Personen, die ihre letzte HUR per Flugzeug angetreten haben, haben nur 5,6 % einen solchen Ausgleich geleistet, 38,7 % haben dies nicht getan und mehr als jede® Zweite (55,6 %) kennt diese Möglichkeit nicht. * Urlaubsmotive: ** Erholung, Entspannung und Zeit haben (70,2 % Abstand zum Alltag; 48,0 % Entspannung, keinen Stress haben; 65,9 % Zeit füreinander haben Familie, Kinder, Freund) ** in der Natur sein/Natur erleben (schöne Landschaften, reine Luft, sauberes Wasser) 57,5 % der bK ** (Kennen-)Lernens und Erlebens (Neue Eindrücke/andere Länder) 56,0 % * Erwartungshaltungen an eine Reise: landestypisches Essen vorwiegend mit Produkten aus der Region 93,6 %; eine saubere Unterkunft 87,7 %; Kontakt mit der lokalen Bevölkerung und persönliche Atmosphäre (durch kleinere Unterkünfte, z. B. familiengeführte Pensionen oder Hotels) 82,9 %, bzw. 81,4 % * die hier Befragten mehrheitlich bereit, für die Erfüllung ihrer Urlaubswünsche auch mehr zu bezahlen; je bewusster der Konsum, desto größer die Bereitschaft, mehr zu zahlen * auch hier: Je intensiver der bewusste Konsum desto wichtiger werden nachhaltige Aspekte eingeschätzt. * 46,1 % der befragten Personen fühlen sich über das Thema des sozial und ökologisch verantwortlichen Tourismus gut informiert * allerdings 9,5 % noch keine Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht * 26,6 % fühlen sich über Angebote eines solchen Tourismus gut informiert * 42,0 % stimmen der Aussage zu, dass touristische Gütesiegel die Reiseplanung erleichtern; 55,2 % Vertrauen in touristische Gütesiegel * 27,7 % finden, dass es zu viele touristische Gütesiegel gibt * 55,1 % findet nachhaltiges Reisen nicht zu teuer; 26,2 % zu teuer, 17,9 % noch keine Gedanken gemacht * die Informiertheit über das Thema des Nachhaltigen Tourismus sowie über konkrete Angebote für bK = Handlungsbarrieren: Soll nachhaltiger Tourismus also von bewusst Konsumierenden stärker praktiziert werden, so sind entsprechende und auf die Zielgruppe ausgerichtete Informationsmaßnahmen unabdingbar. * Resümee: ** Nachhaltiges Reisen braucht feste Konturen ** Nachhaltiges Reisen braucht individuellen Nutzen ** Nachhaltiges Reisen braucht Öffentlichkeit Zusammenfassung der Studie ---- Zielgruppen für Bio-Produkte: Intensiv- versus Gelegenheitskäufer und ihre Einkaufstättenpräferenzen * Frauen häufiger und mehr Bio-Produkte als Männer * insgesamt Singelhaushalte geringste Kaufhäufigkeit, Zwei-Personen-Haushalte etwas häufiger, Familien mit Kindern besonders hoher Anteil * die meisten Bio-Kunden des Fachhandels = Intensivkäufer; LEH (Lebensmitteleinzelhandel) unterteilt in Selten und Gelegenheitskäufer (+) sowie Intensivkäufer (-) Selten- und Gelegenheitskäufer: * geringe Unterschiede zum Durchschnitt der Lebensmittelkäufer * Kauf vorwiegend im Vollsortimenter bzw. Discounter * Anteil der Bio-Produkte am Gesamtlebensmittelverbrauch zwischen 5 und 10 % (Glegenheitskäufer unter 5 %) * Wissen über Bio-Produkte, -Marken und -Label gering * bei risikobehafteten Produkten (Eier, Fleisch) höhere Mehrpreisbereitschaft * wenig altruistische Kaufmotive; vor allem Gesundheit, Genuss und Sicherheitsmotive (individueller Nutzen) Intensivkäufer: * unterschieden in Bio-Intensivkäufer des LEH und Fachhandel * regelmäßiger Konsum in sehr viel höheren Anteilen als Selten und Gelegenheitskäufer * kontinuierliche Bedarfsdeckung * relativ kleine Gruppe (8 % aller Bio-Käufer), doch großer Anteil des Umsatzes (66 %) * Altersgruppen LEH zw. 40 und 49 Jahren, Fachhandel unter 30 Jahren * Familien mit Klein- und Schulkindern bzw. junge Paare oder Singels ohne Kinder * LEH durchschnittliches Bildungsniveau, Fachhandel weit überdurchschnittlich hoher Akademikeranteil * überdurchschnittliches Einkommen * nur schwach durch Wohnortgröße beeinflusst, leichte Tendenzen zu Städten von 100.000 und mehr Einwohnern * Ernährungsinvolvement: Präferenz für gesunde, vollwertige, geschmackvolle, fair gehandelte Lebensmittel * markenbewusst, dennoch preisbewusst, daher nicht unbedingt (bio-)markentreu Quelle: BMBF-Forschungsprojekt "Von der Agrarwende zur Konsumwende?" - Zur Zukunft des Bio-Fachhandels: Eine Befragung von Bio-Intensivkäufern, Februar 2005 BMBF-Forschungsprojekt: "Von der Agrarwende zur Konsumwende?" ---- Best Ager - Best Consumer Die Marktforschung Schweiz Tourismus hat eine Präsentation zu "Best Ager" (50 plus) veröffentlicht (allerdings bezieht diese sich nur auf die Schweizer "Best Ager". Präsentation: http://www.stnet.ch/index.cfm/3,499,1801/best_ager__2005_.pdf Internetbuchungen Quelle * 2006 Anstieg von im Internet gebuchten reisen auf 8,5 Mrd € (+ 18 Prozent i.V. zu 2005, 7,2 Mrd) * Erwartung 2007: Anstieg auf 10 Mrd. € (+ weitere 18 %) D: Absatz 2006: 30 Mio. von 127,1 Mio.unternommenen Reisen vollständig/teilweise online gebucht (2005: 24,8 Mio., 2004: 20,9 Mio.). * Mehr als jeder 4. Urlaub mit Hilfe des Internets gebucht * Erwartung 2007: 35,1 Mio. Online-Reisen . * Vorteil von Kunden erkannt: Bequem von zu Hause aus Angebote und Preise vergleichen * Trend Dynamic Packaging: statt vorgefertigtes Urlaubsangebot, stellen sich Kunden im Internet eine Kombination aus Flug, Hotel und Mietwagen selbst zusammen. * Viele Reisebüros machen inzwischen entsprechende Angebote auf ihren Webseiten. * Schätzungen gehen für nahe Zukunft von überproportional steigender Zahl der Nutzer aus Quelle GFK Frauen und Senioren auf dem Vormarsch * Mehr als 50% der Deutschen von 14 - 69 Jahren kaufen im Internet. * 28,6 Mio. „eShopper“ in Deutschland (+ 41 % in den letzten 4 Jahren, 2002: 20,2 Mio.) *'besonders Frauen (+50 %) und Senioren 50+ (+ 79%) verzeichnen den größten Zuwachs'. * auch zukünftig wird Wachstum bei Frauen und älteren eShoppern wohl überdurchschnittlich bleiben. * Bei Männern und jüngeren Verbrauchern zwischen 14 und 39 Jahren wird sich das Wachstum aufgrund der bereits erreichten hohen Online-Shopping-Rate verlangsamen. * Produktbereiche mit einem hohen Anteil weiblicher oder älterer Konsumenten als Zielgruppe eine gute Ausgangsposition, um vom weiteren Wachstum der kommenden Jahre profitieren zu können. Dies gilt vor allem für Reisedienstleistungen und Verbrauchsgüter wie beispiels-weise Kosmetik- und Körperpflegeprodukte sowie Medikamente und Nahrungsergänzungsmittel. Anteil an den eShoppern bisher (2002-2006) Frauen Ab 50 Jahre Jährl.Wachstum Reise +12% +62% +17% Verbrauchsgüter +21% +20% +17% langlebige Gebrauchsgüter -15% +29% +31% Freizeit / Entertainment +7% -23% +10% Elektro -31% -22% +26%